


Heavy Petting

by enemytosleep



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A private moment gets interrupted. For the prompt: <i> Everyone finds out they're a couple.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Petting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Fairy Tail Kinkmeme](http://multikinkmemes.dreamwidth.org/6783.html).

"Nn - someone's in a rush," Levy teased.

Gajeel didn't say anything, just finished stripping her of her vest before pushing her onto the bed, covering her tiny frame with his much larger one. They kissed deeply, nearly knocking teeth, and then he trailed off her lips to kiss his way down her neck. She giggled and slipped her hands under his shirt to drag her clawed fingers down his back.

He grunted and pressed himself into her more, his hard length throbbing against her thigh. "We don't have long before your teammates come looking for you," he growled.

Levy snuck a hand between them to palm his erection from outside his pants. He ground against her, ran his teeth over the line of her jaw.

"Jet and Droy know better than to come looking for me when I'm in your room." When he stopped kissing and pulled away to give her a worried look, she quickly added, "And they know better than to ask for details." She grinned evilly and started undoing the buttons of his shirt. "Or to share what they may already know."

Seemingly satisfied with her control of her team - and of their secret - Gajeel grinned and leaned back down to kiss her collar bone. When she had his shirt open, he sat up enough to shuck it off to the floor, then leaned in to kiss her once more. She grabbed his ass and bucked her hips up into his, and he slid a hand between them to cup her breast, rolling his thumb over her nipple.

They both jumped when the door crashed open.

"Oi, Gajeel," Natsu roared. "Wait, what are you doing with Levy?"

Gajeel yelled, "Get out, you idiot!" He sat up and Levy grabbed a shirt from the floor to cover herself.

Natsu didn't seem to notice her at all. "Not until you promise to fight me!"

"I'm busy right now!"

"Levy, how long do you think you'll be in here?" Natsu asked, rather more loudly than was necessary.

"Probably not as long as I'd originally planned to be," she muttered dryly at the same time Gajeel had barked, "What Levy and I do is our own business!"

When Gray and Erza barged in to see what the yelling was about, Levy knew it wouldn't be long before the entire guild had heard about this encounter ... and their relationship. Gajeel would just have to get over himself, then!


End file.
